1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to military equipment, and more particularly to an anti-tank guided missile (ATGM) weapon system that includes an overhead mounted, electrically driven, remote controlled weapon station mounting a tube-launched optically-tracked wire-guided (TOW) missile launcher and a caliber .50 M2 machine gun on a single traversing and elevating platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no known approach that integrates an Improved Target Acquisition System (ITAS) with a dual pod TOW missile launcher on a remotely operated platform. This approach also integrates a caliber .50 M2 machine gun on the same platform as the TOW missiles. The system also allows the user to accomplish target acquisition and engagement from under armor.
Prior art systems include Kvaerner Eureka's manned ATGM turret known as the Armored Launching Turret (ALT), Emerson's 901A1 Turret System, and Delco's LAV-25 TOW Turret System.
Kvaerner Eureka's ALT is a one man turret with two single TOW missile launchers. This system offers the capability of integrating ITAS. The ALT utilizes a large, tall, heavy turret, thereby making the system difficult and complex to integrate into a vehicle that can be quickly configured for C130 transport. The ALT also requires a very large volume within the vehicle on which it is used.
Emerson's 901A1 Turret System is also a one man turret with two single TOW launchers. This system has been phased out of the U.S. Army's inventory due primarily to poor reliability and high maintenance requirements. The system is a large, heavy, complex system which does not offer ITAS capability.
The LAV-25 TOW Turret System from Delco is a two-man turret which includes integrated TOW capability with two single missile launchers. The LAV-25 weapons include a 25 mm cannon and a co-axial 7.62 mm machine gun. This system also utilizes a heavy turret that necessitates a large space allotment inside and on top of the vehicle. The system does not have the capability of integrating ITAS.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ATGM weapon system that is capable of defeating main battle tanks at ranges of up to 3,750 meters. The ATGM shall mount a minimum of two missiles in the launcher, and the launcher shall be capable of firing the TOW family of missiles. The ATGM must not degrade the performance of the TOW missile, so that the probability of a hit given a shot must be equal to or greater than a TOW 2B fired from ITAS.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system in which the primary armament is capable of engaging targets at elevations from at least −20 to at least +29 degrees.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system with a target acquisition system that can survive shock/vibration loads while mounted on a moving vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system in which the gunner can aim, fire, and guide missiles to the target from under armor within the vehicle. An individual crewman must be able to reload two missiles within two minutes with minimum exposure to the crewman.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a weapon system with interlocks for no-fire zone restrictions and to preclude firing the primary or secondary weapons with the hatches open. Manual firing of the secondary weapon (machine gun) is acceptable with open hatch conditions.